Reszkess Dublith!
by Akahoshii Yuki
Summary: Ling és Greed ikrek, és annyira hasonlítanak egymásra, hogy nem is különbözhetnének jobban. Békés, illegális életükbe bezavar néhány elmebeteg kölyök, egy rakás katonaképzős, és egy zűlött kocsma teljes legénysége. Reszkess Dublith, nem lesz nyugtod! AU


I. Keleti hírnökök

A reggeli nap bágyadt sugarai bevilágítottak az ablakon. Az egyemeletes ház, amihez az ablak tartozott, a városka szélén feküdt. Falai meghatározhatatlanul sötét színben éktelenkedtek, bár ezt az utcai járókelők nem láthatták, ugyanis a kertben élő vénséges vén tölgyek, és egy göcsörtös fűzfa eltakarták a kilátást.

Csupán az ajtó fehérlett ki a zöld-barna környezetből. Hozzá pedig repedezett, régi, és meglehetősen rossz állapotban lévő kövek vezettek, szedett-vedett járda módjára. A kerítés szintén fehér volt, ezek mellett alacsony, kapu nélküli, mintha csak dísznek lenne ott. Hisz ki akarna belépni egy ilyen ház ajtaján?

Hetekkel ez előtt még egy „Eladó ház" tábla virított annak a tölgynek a törzsén, ami közvetlenül a kerítés mellett gyökerezett. Ez azonban – a szomszédok meglepetésére – eltűnt a nézőközönség elől. Már kezdték is pletykálni, hogy vajon kik is költözhettek be a nem épp bizalomgerjesztő épületbe.

Pedig a fiú, aki az anyját ideráncigálta, közölve vele, hogy ők bizony ide fognak költözni, egyenesen az álmai megtestesítőjét látta a házban. Vagyis inkább a pénztárcájának az egyetlen lehetőségét.

Tehát a család beköltözött – gyorsan, méghozzá annyira, hogy a szomszédok nem is láttak belőlük semmit – és nekiállt új életet kezdeni.

Hárman voltak csupán. Az anyuka, aki a város könyvtárában kapott állást, és két fia, akiket kénytelen volt egy-egy iskolába beíratni.

Lehetőleg két különböző iskolába.

A fiatalabbik a városi katonai gimnáziumba került, az idősebbik pedig a helyi egyszerű kölyköknek fenntartott középiskolába.

Arra a reggelre - amikor a nap olyan bántóan sütött be az emeleti fiúszoba ablakán - volt kitűzve az első iskolai nap a fivéreknek.

De olyan korán, amilyen korán a nap kel, még egyik magára valamit is adó kölyök sem ébred fel. A reggeli langyos sugarak még csak az üres szobát, és a két ágyat tudták megvilágítani.

Ami a helységet illeti, tipikus fiúszoba volt. Színtelen falakkal, egyszerű szekrénnyel, és jó nagy rendetlenséggel. Szétdobált ruhák, papírgalacsinok, és kajás zacskók tették színessé a sötétkék szőnyeget. A helységből három ajtó vezetett a külvilágba. Az egyik üvegfalú volt, és az erkélyre engedett kilátást – csak úgy, mint a szemtelen napsugarakat beengedő ablakok. A másik minden bizonnyal egy fürdőszoba ajtaja lehetett, míg a harmadik az emelet folyosójára nyílt.

Most viszont egyik sem volt nyitva. Nem is lehettek volna kiknek, hisz a célszemélyek mélyen aludtak, hacsak az ablak felőli ágy gazdája fel nem ébredt a kajánkodó fénypászmáknak köszönhetően. Viszont a belső ágy lakója még egészen biztosan húzta a lóbőrt. Bár nehezen lehetett megállapítani, de ő volt a fivérek közül a fiatalabbik. Éppen nyámnyogott egy jót, miközben a másik oldalára fordult, kockáztatva ezzel, hogy az ő arcán is megtáncoltathassák magukat a napsugarak. Márpedig azok szívesen simítottak volna végig a félhosszú hajfürtökön, és az izmos karon, ami kilógott a takaró alól.

Az öcs arca ezzel a mozdulattal egy vonalba került egy gonoszan villogó szempárral, és annak gazdájával, aki szélesen vigyorogva készítette elő aljas tervét. Az idősebbik testvér felemelte kezét, és a fiatalabbikhoz közelítette szokatlanul hosszúkás kézfejét.

Majd – mintegy természetességgel – arcon bökte öccsét.

- Bu!

Az öcs egy rémült kiáltással lefordult az ágyról, és beverte a fejét a falba. Bátyja elégedetten kacarászott felette, immáron teljesen kiegyenesedve, csípőre tett kézzel.

És mintha még arra is számított volna, hogy a másik felől ellentámadás érkezik egy hegyes, és roppant veszélyes szabja formájában. Az idősebbik gúnyosan nevetve kivetődött az ajtón, nem törődve a falba fúródott fegyverrel, a sarkában az öccsével, aki szent célnak tartotta édestestvére feldarabolását.

A fivérek végigtrappoltak a folyosón, le a lépcsőn, egészen a konyhába. Az idősebbik az utolsó néhány lépcsőfokkal már nem is törődött – egyszerűen átlépte azokat, majd lendületesen átvetette magát a konyhaasztalon, miközben a fél kezével megtámasztotta magát a szerencsétlenül járt bútoron.

Az öcs lihegve lefékezett az akadály előtt, és dühösen meredt bátyja szemei közé. Az anyuka, aki eddig békésen tett-vett a konyhában, most mérlegelni kezdte a lehetőségeit, míg végül a szigorú közbelépést választotta.

- Ling, ne terrorizáld a bátyádat!

Az idősebb testvér – nevezetesebb nevén Greed Yao – összegörnyedt, és hangos kacajjal jutalmazta anyja nevelő célzatú mondatát.

- Hát ez nagy! – lihegte, miközben egyik kezével kitörölt egy műkönnycseppet a szeméből.

Ling durcás fejjel felhúzta az orrát, és karba tette a kezét. Mindössze egy pizsamának használt melegítőnadrág volt rajta, így kidudorodtak az izmok a mellkasán és a kezein. Egy röpke perc alatt elfogyott Greed levegője, s nem tudott tovább nevetni. Helyette bocsánatkérőn hunyorgott az öcsikére.

Ha azt mondjuk, megszólalásig hasonlítanak, akkor járunk a lehető legközelebb az igazsághoz. Ugyanis Ling és Greed Yao nem akármilyen testvérek voltak, hanem ikrek. És az egyetlen dolog, amiből elsőre meg lehetett őket különböztetni, az a hangjuk volt. Míg Greednek mélyebb tónusú, és kicsit recsegő, addig Lingnek magasabb és lágyabb volt a hangja.

Bár az anyjuk soha, egyetlen egy pillanatra sem tévesztette össze őket. Néha, egy-egy csíny alkalmával elmesélte, miben különbözik a két testvér.

- A szemetek elárul titeket – mondta nagy komolyan. - Ling mindig résnyire szűkíti, Greed ellenben teljesen kinyitja, így látszik, hogy az voltaképpen lila.

Ám ennek már sok-sok éve. Ezen a bántó napsugaras napon az ikrek leginkább azzal foglalkoztak, hogy ne késsenek el, sőt, mindkettejük remélte, hogy szót válthat tanítás előtt a barátaikkal.

Bár a környezet meglehetősen új volt – ezt a központ felé sétálva meg is állapította a két fiú-, az vigasztalta őket, hogy legalább ismerni fognak egy-két embert. Feltétlenül!

- Na, viszlát, öcsi! – vágta hátba Linget a báty. – Nem lenne kellemes, ha a csajod hirtelen kettőt látna belőled!

- Nem a csajom – morgolódott a fiatalabb, miközben megigazította félvállas táskájának pántját. Bár Greednek kétségtelenül igaza volt – mindössze a sárga és a fekete ing különböztette meg őket egymástól. – Viszont a te barátnőd egyenesen megfojtana, ha így látna meg minket.

- Melyik barátnőm? – nézett körül Greed, azzal a levakarhatatlan vigyorral az arcán. – A múlt heti, a mostani, vagy a jövő heti?

- Egy szót se szóltam – sóhajtott lemondóan Ling, és intve egyet testvérének továbbindult a város centruma felé.

A katonai akadémia, és a katonai főépület mellett volt található a katonai gimnázium. Ezek mind az állam birtokában voltak. Az államnak márpedig érdekében állt minél több fiatalt a katonai kötelékbe vonni, amilyen hamar csak lehet. Így az elemi iskola elvégzése után a gyerek már mehetett is a katonai gimnáziumba. És ha azt kijárta, csupán egyetlen évet kell töltenie az akadémián. Ezzel szemben, ha a diák normális középiskolát végzett, négy évig kell akadémiára járnia, hogy katona lehessen – ezért ezt az utat már egyre kevesebben választották. Az állam még egy kis előnnyel is próbálta magához vonzani a hű polgárokat – ha a katonai gimnáziumot elvégezték, mehetnek még akár mérnöknek, gépésznek, vagy orvosnak is. Senki nem akadályozza, sőt, még a megfelelő képzés is meg lesz hozzá, azzal a plusz ponttal, hogy a gimnázium katonai volt. Ezt figyelembe véve minden nagyobb, és közepesen nagy városba telepítettek ilyen gimnáziumot.

Amestris márpedig hadközpontú ország volt. Kellettek a katonák a seregbe, és kellettek az országba is, mint hivatalos rendfenntartók. A rendőrök is közülük kerültek ki.

Ling egy kicsit bárgyú, lapos mosollyal csöngetett be egy fehérre meszelt kicsiny ház kapuján. A bejárat szinte azonnal felcsapódott, és egy korabeli lány viharzott ki rajta.

- Úrfi!

Igen, ennek a megszólításnak külön története van. Lan Fan töretlenül rajongott Lingért. Felnézett rá, az urának tekintette, és mindenhová elkísérte őt – akár egy személyes testőr.

- Mehetünk Lan Fan? – kérdezte vidoran a Yao fiú.

- Igenis! – felelte hasonlóan vidáman a lány, s behajtotta maga mögött a kertkaput.

Nekik bezzeg van ilyen.

A kicsiny termetű hölgyike kiengedve hordta félhosszú, fekete haját, ami talán rövidebb volt, mint Lingé, de a fiú a sajátját elmésen copfba fogta, elől néhány tincset szabadon hagyva, hogy az arcába hulljanak. Ketten együtt jöttek a városba – Lan Fan a nagyapjával élt – és így együtt is mehettek az új iskolába, mint új diákok.

Ling elmaradhatatlan kísérőnek érezte a lányt – nem, nem volt a barátnője, csupán amolyan legjobb barátként tekintett rá. És mint legjobb barátok, mindenhova együtt mentek, és kölcsönösen vigyáztak a másikra. Így a legújabb akadályt is közösen vették.

A kicsiny iskola bejáratának tetején öles betűkkel állt: „Dublith Military Grammar School"

- Nagyképűen hangzik – húzta el a száját Lan Fan. Ling egyetértően bólogatott, majd bemasírozott az épületbe.

Valóban látszott rajta, hogy katonai célokra használják. Az ablakok golyóállóak, és rácsozottak voltak, akár egy börtönnél. Vastag falai, és viszonylag kis területe volt – nyilván kevesebb könyv fölé görnyedő órákkal telt az itt tanuló diákok mindennapja.

Az igazgatói felé menet a fiatalok kitekintettek az ablakon. A vasrácsokon keresztül tágas udvarra nyílt kilátás. Hatalmas futópályát, lövésztereket és mindenféle földi jót tudhatott magának ez az intézmény. Még egy méretes tornaterem is fehérlett a poros területen.

Ling és Lan Fan leadták a papírjaikat a leendő osztályfőnöküknek, egy alhadnagynak, és követték őt a leendő osztályukba.

A lányt ez a tény semlegesen érintette. A külső világ felé legtöbbször ridegséggel, és mérhetetlen büszkeséggel viszonyult – ezt a tulajdonságát csak a nagyapja, és Ling közelében vetkőzte le. A fiú ezzel szemben izgatottan várta, milyenek lesznek az új „alattvalói". Igen, ezt feltétlenül meg kell említeni, ha Lingről van szó. Barátját ellensúlyozva őt reménytelen idiótának látják, akit megtömtek egy jó adag arroganciával, de ezt úgy tudja előadni, hogy egyszerűen mindenkinek nevethetnékje támad. És itt jön a képbe a már emlegetett bárgyú vigyor.

Az alhadnagy bevonult a második emelet ötös számú termébe, felállt a katedrára, és erőteljes hangon parancsot adott.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor a két barát belépett a terembe, a bent lévő diákok azonos mozdulattal pattantak fel, csapták össze a bokájukat, és tisztelegtek. Pont úgy, akár az „igazi" katonák.

- Pihenj – morogta az alhadnagy. – két új diákot köszönthetünk. Amíg én iszok egy kávét, és kialszom magam, szépen bemutatkoztok egymásnak. A katonai kötelékek ugyanis nagyon fontosak, ápolni kell őket.

Ling komolyan elgondolkozott rajta, hogy az osztályfőnök hogy tud az unalommal körített mondatába ennyi gúnyt beletűzni.

- Lehetőleg szép sorban, csendben.

A férfi végigjáratta karikás szemeit a vigyázban álló fiatalokon, majd rábökött az egyik lányra.

- Te fogod a rendet felügyelni.

- Igenis! – emelte a fejéhez a kezét a szőkeség.

A katona kivánszorgott a teremből, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Egy teljes percig nem történt semmi azon kívül, hogy a felek egymást bámulták. Vagyis Ling és Lan Fan kettőst vizsgálta az osztály.

Az első padban egy fekete hajú fiú kényelmesen elkezdett nyújtózkodni, majd ledobta magát a székére. Sorban mindenki követte a példáját, a megbízott felelőssel bezárólag.

A lány szigorúan végigmérte őket, és összetámasztotta a pad fölött az ujjait.

- Talán kezdjétek ti a bemutatkozást – szólt.

Lan Fan kurtán biccentett, Ling pedig vidáman köszönésre emelte az egyik kezét.

- Ling Yao vagyok. Örvendek!

- Mesélj magadról – nógatta egy másik szőke.

Ling elgondolkozón megvakargatta az állát – általános derültséget szítva -, majd egy kis gondolkozás után belekezdett.

- Az anyámmal élünk a város szélén. Nemrég költöztünk ide South Cityből. Eddig az ottani katonai gimnáziumba jártam.

- Te nem is vagy amestrisi – jött egy újabb megállapítás.

- Tényleg nem. Xingből jöttem.

- Abból a hatalmas, keleti országból? – csodálkozott az egyik lány. – Hiszen az nagyon messze van!

- Nem csak én, Lan Fan is onnan származik! – vigyorgott a fiú.

A lány bólintott.

- Többe rólam nem is kell tudni – mondta csendesen. – Az úrfi már mindent elmondott.

- Úrfi? – ismételte gúnyosan az egyik fiú. – Xingi előkelőséggel van dolgunk?

Lan Fan már épp készült volna dühösen visszavágni, de Ling megelőzte.

- Úgy is mondhatjuk.

Az osztályban zúgolódás támadt.

- Csend legyen! – csattant fel a szőke lány.

Ling magában megállapította, hogy az illetővel nem érdekes packázni. Úgy látszott, a fiatalok is így gondolják. Még a második padban ülő szemtelenkedő is meghúzta magát.

- Most mi jövünk – folytatta a felelős. – Sorban mindenki mutatkozzon be, és mondjon valami magáról! Te kezded, Elric!

- Mégis melyik? – morogta alig hallhatóan a pimasz fiú. – Kettő is van belőlük, ha nem látnád.

- Az antennás! – süvöltötte a lány. A fiú kiesett a padból, és az egyik diák rémüldözve kapott a fejéhez.

- Jól van, jól van – morogta egy durcás pillantást vetve a perszónára. Piros ingjét verdeste a vastag, szőke hajfonata.

– Edward Elric vagyok – fordult vissza Lingék felé. A feje búbján valóban ott ágaskodott egy kicsiny tincs. – Lássuk csak… Szeretek az erdőben bóklászni a haverokkal. Ennyi elég lesz?

- Bőven, Acélka – felelte az első sorban ülő fekete hajú fiú egy laza fél mosollyal.

A szemtelenkedő srác beleprüszkölt a tenyerébe.

- Pofa be! – mordult fel Edward.

- Jól van, nyugodj le – csitítgatta a padszomszédja. – Amúgy, Winry Rockbell vagyok!

Winry kedves mosolyú, világosszőke hajú lány volt. Nem igazán illett katonának.

- Gépésznek tanulok, a gimnázium elvégzése után az államnak szeretnék dolgozni!

Ling bólogatott. Így már érthető.

- Én Alphonse vagyok, Ed öccse! – intett a mögöttük lévő padból egy barnás szőke fiú. Barátságosnak látszott őszinte szemeivel, szelíd mosolyával. – Nagyon szeretem a macskákat.

- Az biztos – morogta rosszallóan a bátyja. Ling elgondolkozott rajta, hogy járhatnak egy osztályba, ha testvérek. Azonban ezt a problémát félretette, ugyanis Alphonse mellett egy nagyon ismerős alak ült.

- May Chang a nevem. – A fekete, két kontyba fogott hajú lány szúrósan méregette Linget.

- Ah, szia May! – vigyorgott a feketehajú.

- Ti ismeritek egymást? – csodálkozott Alphonse.

- Féltestvérek vagyunk! – jelentette be vigyorogva Ling.

- Ne kotyogd ki olyan könnyen! – csattant fel May, majd mérgesen felhúzta az orrát. – Szeretem a pandámat, Shao Mayt.

- Jé, az nem egy fekete-fehér macska? – érdeklődött a szemtelen fiú.

- Tovább! – dörrent a felelős lány parancsoló hangja.

- Riza vagyok. Riza Hawkeye – intett a fekete fiú mellett ülő újabb szőke. Lány létére azonban szigorúan összefogta a hajzuhatagot a tarkóján. – Leginkább a kutyámmal szeretek lenni. Black Hayaténak hívják.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy az ezredes valójában kutya – vihogta a szemtelenkedő fiú, mire a mellette ülő pocakosabb társa egyszerűen tarkón vágta, mire ő lefejelte az asztalt.

Ling nem igazán értette, hogy kit takar az „ezredes" megnevezés. Azonban hamarosan ez is kiderült.

- De felvágták a nyelved! – mordult fel a feketehajú fiú, Riza mellől. – Bántja a szíved, hogy minden csajt elhalászok előled?

- MUSTANG! – mennydörögte a felelős lány. A fiú behúzta a nyakát és előrefordult.

- Roy Mustang vagyok – suttogta, épp csak olyan hangosan, hogy Ling és Lan Fan meghallja. – Én szeretek szép hölgyek társaságában lenni…

A szőke felelős megvetően felmordult. Roy kifújta a levegőt. Igencsak megnyugodni látszott.

Végre a szemtelenkedő fiún volt a sor. Ling már nagyon kíváncsi volt a kilétére.

- Jean Havoc vagyok – vakarta meg a tarkóját. Érdekes módon neki is szőke haja volt, a sötétebb fajtából. – És inkább a cigizést részesítem előnyben.

- Meg a szájalást – fűzte hozzá a mellette ülő vörös hajú, pocakos srác. – Haymans Breda vagyok. Vagy csak simán Hay, azt sokkal jobban hangzik. Izé, nos…

- Szeret enni – bökte oldalba Jean.

- Nagyjából.

A következő padsorban két fiú üldögélt. Az egyikük szemüveges kis fekete fiúcska volt.

- Kain Fuery vagyok! – nevetett. – Szeretek mindenféle elektromos tárgyat bütykölni, bár csak hobbi szinten.

- Én pedig Vato Falman. – A másik fiú fekete üstökébe korán ősz hajszálakat font az idő. Tíz évvel idősebbnek tetszett tőle. – Hát, olvasni szeretek meg… tanulni.

- Stréber – összegezte Jean.

- Attól, hogy szeret tanulni, még nem stréber! – kelt a védelmére Riza. – Szerintem nagyon jó tulajdonság nem kéne kigúnyolni!

Vato hálásan pislogott a lányra, aki egy bíztató mosolyt küldött felé, majd ismét előrefordult.

A következő oszlopban, közvetlenül az ablak mellett ült a felelős lány. Ám nem úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon igyekezni akar a saját maga jellemzésével – inkább kelletlenül bár, de intett a hátul ülőknek, hogy mondják a magukét.

- Alex Louis Armstrong vagyok! – szólalt fel egy nagydarab, félig-meddig kopasz srác leghátulról. Ling szinte látta a feje körül a csillagokat, hogy sziporkázva hirdetik gazdájuk különlegességét. Bele lehetett szédülni. – Az Armstrongok művészi adottságát gyakorlom, mely generációról generációra száll a családunkban!

- Nyugi Alex! – kuncogta a mellette ülő lány, aki szinte eltörpült padtársa közelében. – Becca Catalina vagyok.

- Mondd ki: Rebecca! – szólt hátra Riza.

- Nem akarom! – tette karba a kezét a fekete, hátul copfba fogott hajú. – Különben is a Becca sokkal menőbb, arra jönnek a pasik.

- Persze! – hagyta rá Jean. – Becca és a híres pasiszerzési körútjai!

- Tehetek róla, hogy a katonai gimisek mind szerencsétlenek? A Dublith High Schoolban, na ott vannak a menő csávók!

- Köszönjük Rebecca – morogta gépies hanggal Jean.

- Következőt! – sziszegte a felelős lány lüktető erekkel a homlokán.

- Mondom már, nyugi… Maria Ross vagyok. – Mariának rövid frizurája volt. Kicsit mélyebb hangjával elég fiúsnak hatott volna, ha lágy vonású arcán nem ékeskedne egy pötty alakú anyajegy, közvetlenül a jobb szeme alatt. Így viszont szép volt. Nem lehetett más jelzővel illetni. – Az anyukám virágboltjában szeretek a leginkább lenni.

- Denny Brosh vagyok – intett a mellette ülő (különös módon) sötétszőke hajú srác. – A szabadidőmben részmunkaidőben dolgozok egy gépszerelőnél. Hat kistestvérem vár otthon!

Ling a következő bemutatkozást inkább kihagyta volna. De nem volt mit tenni: a felelős lány az asztalra csapott, és felemelkedett a székről.

- Olivier Mira Armstrong vagyok! – A hangja ágyúlövésként dördült. Ling megállapította, hogy tökéletes tábornok lenne. – És még véletlenül se merj egy kalap alá venni ezzel az idióta, töketlen bagázzsal!

Ling két lépést hátrált. Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Olivier úgy látszott, kifújta a mérgét. Elégedetten ült vissza a helyére. Hosszú, szőke haja meglebbent, s eltakarta a jobb szemét.

- Akkor ezzel meg is volnánk – csapta össze a tenyerét Ling, és körülnézett. – Mintha bérelt helyünk lenne, nem, Lan Fan?

Azzal elindult az ajtó felöli harmadik padhoz, ami Alphonse és May mögött ácsorgott üresen.

Lan Fan nem mozdult.

- Úrfi, valaki kimaradt – jegyezte meg közönyösen.

- He? – fordult meg Ling, és még egyszer alaposan körülnézett. És valóban: Olivier mellett még meghúzódott egy fiú.

- Velem igazán nem kell törődni – jelentette ki a srác egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal, amikor észrevette, hogy őt nézik.

- Dehogynem szükséges! – csattant fel Olivier. – Gyerünk, mutatkozz be!

- Solf J. Kimblee vagyok – sóhajtott a fiú. Fekete haja laza copfba volt kötve a tarkóján, néhány tincs ki is szabadult belőle, hogy a gazdája arcába hulljon. – Csendesen, hétköznapin élek, érdektelen cselekvésekkel.

- Már megint kezdi – fogta meg a fejét Roy. – Mi lenne, ha egyszer nem úgy tekintenél magadra, mint egy jelentéktelen kődarabra?

- Fölösleges másként cselekednem – biccentett szelíden Solf. – A szürke élet nekem megfelel. Úgy békés minden.

- Ne gondolj ilyeneket – csóválta a fejét Riza. Azonban úgy tűnt, Solf befejezte a mondandóját. Többet nem volt hajlandó megszólalni.

Ling elfoglalta a helyét a sarokban, Lan Fan pedig melléült. Az új osztály feladta a leckét, volt miről véleményt alkotniuk magukban. Lan Fan egy idő után megállapította, hogy nyugtuk az nem igen lesz, Ling viszont azon gondolkozott, hogy a bátyja miként értékelné ezeket a fiatalokat.

Ismerte ugyanis Greed azon tulajdonságát, amit legszívesebben kitörölt volna belőle. Azt a beteges birtoklási vágyat, amivel a világ felé fordul… Greed nyilván most olyan embereket keresne, akik ígéretesnek és erősnek látszanak, olyanokat, akik dolgoznának neki.

Vajon az ő napja hogy telik? Ling tudta, hogy a testvérét három társa fogadja Dublithban, csak arra várva, hogy fenekestül felfordítsák a város életét.


End file.
